Let's Start A Riot
by Xenexian
Summary: Songfic. Sirius reflects on his life and how it enabled him to make the right decisions. Not too long, oneshot. R&R!


**A/N:**** So I'm back again! I decided to write a few more drabbles based on songs and I'm posting them here rather than on **_**Shuffled Deductions**_**. Please bare in mind that if you comment on my music/genre choices, I shall decapitate you with a baguette (GO SHEEPCAKE!). You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or his world or any of the characters in the books. I also don't own any of the songs I write about in this whole drabble series. **

**Riot by Three Days Grace**

* * *

My whole life, I had always thought that my family used me as a bridge to their fame and fortune. That I was the one they had always wanted to shove me out into the world under Voldemort's bidding and orders. That I would gain even more respect for my family name, get the fortune that they so selfishly wanted.

When I got to the age of seven, I dug in my heels. I stopped doing the littlest of things that mother and father told me to do: go and fetch Bella, go practice my Dark Arts, do this, do the other. At first they were angry and confused but they soon put it down to my age and that I was a boy and I was doing what most rebellious kids would do. But I began to think about what they were saying, what they were 'preparing' me for. When I left Hogwarts, I was to go out into the world and needlessly kill all the Muggle-borns I could lay my wand on.

For the short answer, that life wasn't for me. For the long answer, it really and truly annoyed me. It made me murderously angry and it only made me want to do anything I could to stop my life from spiralling down that path.

My younger brother, Regulus, was young and impressionable and no matter how hard I tried to pull him out of his fate, I found my 'family' doing all they could to stop me. They tried to make an example of me to the others in our Pureblood line, and I felt like I was being used, stamped on. The Malfoy's especially sneered down at me: but, for some reason, I found myself wanting to show them in a way I had never before thought about - I wanted to be _good_. Rather than be Sorted into a nondescript house at Hogwarts and then keep my head down, I found myself dreaming about being Sorted into Gryffindor. Bold, chivilrus Gryffindor where all the good guys went. It gave me hope. It gave me a reason to live, those few years before school.

When it was my turn to attend the best Wizardry school in the world, I stepped onto the scarlet steam train with my head held high, watching as all the kids in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw glared at me, thinking I would turn out like the rest of my evil family. It hardened my resolve. I would prove everyone wrong.

On the train, I met two boys. One was tall with messy black hair and glasses and the other had sandy hair and long scratches down his face. They seemed nice enough, and the tall one (James) told me how he would be sorted into Gryffindor like his father. The other boy (Remus) kept quiet. I spoke loudly, allowing my true personality to leak out of me but kept back the unnecessary information: I was supposed to be in Slytherin like the rest of my loser family.

But when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head... The rush of pride I felt when it declared that I would be in Gryffindor... I'll never forget it. The simple thought that I was no longer destined to become a servent to Voldemort carried me through my crappy home life and even strengthened me enough so that I was able to excape Grimmauld Place and stay with James and his parents. They were wonderful people and I'll never forget what they did for me.

But now, in my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, myself and my friends find ourselves in an impossible situation: die or serve. Sometimes the choice between good and bad isn't always as black and white as I'd like it to be, but that's part of what makes your decision so fulfilling or disastrous. But I already know which side I'm choosing, because I did _not_ escape from having to serve evil incarnate to only be pushed into it again. No, I'm going fight and I'm either going to fight or die trying. Because I know that I'll be able to make a difference in this world because I have my true family, my best friends, beside me and I know that I'm not the only one refusing to back down.

* * *

**A:N:**** So I hope you liked it! It just sort of popped into my head one night :)**

**Review!**

**LozzT-In-Time**


End file.
